


Castiel, zrób niedźwiedzia

by andrea_deer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, happens in the begining of season 5, old fic, reuploaded, so cracky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Dean stwierdza, że Castiel znów walczy po innej stronie i postanawia się z nim skonfrontować w tej sprawie.





	Castiel, zrób niedźwiedzia

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo stary fik, opublikowany oryginalnie 18-ego września 2009. Przeczytałam go niechcący ponownie i uznałam, że nie może go zabraknąć w moim życiu, więc dodaję na AO3.

Teoretycznie Apokalipsa powinna być prosta. Jest drużyna piekła i drużyna nieba. Walczą ze sobą i jedna z nich wygrywa i rządzi światem. Problem polegał na tym, że najwyraźniej była drużyna piekła, drużyna Zachariasza, drużyna Winchesterów i wychodziło na to, że zaczęła się formować drużyna Boga. Gdyby tylko drużyna piekła zaczęła się rozpadać – co znając demony i ich specyficzny sposób traktowania autorytetów nie byłoby takie zaskakujące – mogliby mieć pełen turniej drużynowy. I może to byłoby w pewien sposób nawet lepsze, tylko, że Deanowi bardzo nie podobał się stan jego drużyny. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ledwo udało im się przejść rundę eliminacyjną. A teraz mieli walczyć w po raz kolejny zmienionym składzie.

Najwyraźniej bowiem drużyna Boga odkupiła Castiela, co zdaniem Deana nie było do końca fair. Jakby na to nie patrzeć to prawie rok pracował nad przejęciem tego konkretnego anioła z drużyny Dupków i Palantów, powszechnie zwanej anielską. I nagle Bóg się pojawia i kradnie mu zawodnika. To nie było czyste zagranie i gdyby Bóg miał odwagę pokazać twarz na polu walki Dean mógłby mu powiedzieć, co dokładnie o tym sądzi. Użyłby nawet żywej gestykulacji by jego słowa nie zostały przypadkiem opatrznie zrozumiane. Na razie jedyne, co Deanowi pozostało to wyładowanie złości na niewiernym zawodniku.

\- Witaj, Dean.

\- Patrzcie, kogo w końcu przywiało! Witaj, Cass! – sarknął Dean, a anioł przekrzywił głowę w niezrozumieniu.

\- Wydajesz się bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle – zauważył spokojnie Castiel. – Czy coś się stało? … Poza tym, o czym już wiemy, oczywiście.

\- A-ha! ‘Wiemy’! Oto kolejny dowód, jakby mi było mało dotychczasowych! Znowu zmieniłaś drużyny, Cass! Miałeś być w naszej drużynie, a jesteś w boskiej!

\- …Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem, o czym mówisz, Dean.

\- Winchesterzy się rozpadają! … I to sprawia, że brzmimy jak kiepski boysband albo Michael Jackson. Nasza drużyna się rozpada! Sam niby wrócił, ale jednak za długo grał dla wroga, żeby go można było wciągnąć do głównego składu, Bobby ledwo żyje, mnie chce najwyraźniej odkupić firma Angel Durex, a ty… ty zdradziłeś i zmieniłeś drużyny! I już nawet nie robisz niedźwiedzia!

Tym razem Dean był skłonny przyznać, że Catsiel miał prawo patrzeć na niego w niezrozumieniu, mrugając powoli i starając się wyciągnąć jakiś sens z paplaniny Deana. Zmarszczone brwi sugerowały, że nie idzie mu to najlepiej. Dean, westchnął.

\- To taktyka odpowiadania na pytania. Jak ktoś zadaje pytanie, na które nie chcesz odpowiadać, krzyczysz: niedźwiedź! Wskazując za pytającego. Pytający się odwraca, a ty znikasz. Widziałem to w jednej kreskówce, a potem ty to ciągle robiłeś. A to mrugnięcie, a to samochód przejeżdżał, w każdym razie odwracam wzrok na sekundę a ty znikasz!

\- Przeszkadza ci, że nie znikam, gdy zadajesz pytanie? – zdziwił się anioł.

\- Och, żeby to było takie proste, Cass. Ty nadal znikasz! Ale nie odwracasz mojej uwagi! Patrzę prosto na ciebie i puff! Nie ma cię! To nie jest zabawne. Już ci nawet nie zależy na tyle, żeby zrobić niedźwiedzia, co?

\- Dean…

\- Najpierw Uriel papla jak to mnie bardzo lubisz, potem twoi przełożeni ci nie ufają, bo tak ci na mnie zależy, łamiesz dla mnie zasady i rozkazy i wszystko jest ślicznie, różowo-tęczowo i jednorożcowo, a potem pojawia się drużyna Boga i nawet niedźwiedzia dla mnie nie robisz! Powiedz mi w takim razie jedno: Po co było to całe gadanie, co? Po co tak bardzo wszyscy usiłowali mnie przekonać jak to bardzo ci na mnie zależy?

\- Dean…

\- Odpowiedz!

Castiel patrzył na niego uważnie, wyraźnie wyglądając na zakłopotanego. Deana w tej chwili już nie bardzo to obchodziło. Miał dość kretyńskich obietnic przyjaźni i zażyłości i znikania bez najmniejszego dbania o to, co Dean pomyśli i jak zareaguje.

\- Dean, twój brat stoi w drzwiach waszego pokoju. Wydaje się, że cię potrzebuje.

Sam może i był wciąż na ławce rezerwowych, i może i dostał bardzo ciemną żółtą kartkę, ale nadal był bratem Deana i odruch by spojrzeć za siebie na motelowe drzwi był silniejszy i szybszy niż cokolwiek innego. Jednak mimo faktu, że powoli robiło się już ciemno, Dean nie miał problemu z zauważeniem, że drzwi od ich pokoju są szczelnie zamknięte i Sama nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Winchester odwrócił się zaskoczony z powrotem w stronę parkingu, na którym przed chwilą kłócił się z aniołem, ale Castiela nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.


End file.
